Flowers
by Kingdomonkey
Summary: Genis and Phidra are sneaker then you think... the two get Colette and Lloyd alone and Lloyd finds out why Colette loves flowers... Colloydness ONE-SHOT


Flowers

The sun was nice on Lloyd's tanned cheeks as he opened the door allowing his two best friends out and into the sun. His chocolate eyes sparkled and his hand swept across his face ridding the stray bangs that fell into his eyes. He yawned and grinned stretching his arms up wrinkling his red clad dwarven cloths.

"Heh I love hearing that bell it tells me-"

"- that your day of failing has come to an end." his best friend laughed cutting him off and walking threw the small village dirt roads. His silver hair bounced as he stepped and his ears pointed in such a way that every now and then they would poke out of his hair. His sky blue eyes laughed in mirth.

"Genis! That's not nice!" their third friend cried moving her hands to her mouth as her blue eyes stared in shock to her smaller friend. "No one should say things like that!" she shook her head causing all of her golden hair to fly, trying to keep up with her scalp. Lloyd and Genis laughed.

"Aw Colette it's just a joke!" Genis said glancing to her and then Lloyd.

"No matter how mean it was." Lloyd mumbled sending a glare to the elf. The elf grinned.

"Or true!" this was rewarded with a hit to the back of Genis' small head. The elf yelped but glanced to Lloyd with a glare. The three stared for a moment before the two boy's laughed and Colette not seeing why they were laughing just joined in loving the fact they were happy.

The small house glared down at them, or as much as a house with millions of flowers could, as they stepped up to the steps. Colette grinned and turned bowing politely.

"Thanks guys, for walking me home!" she chirped looking between the two. Both of her friends smiled and nodded.

"Well I had fun doing so and I'm_ sure_ Lloyd had _even_ more!" this ended in another smack of the day and a blushing duel swordsman.

"Shut it, Genis." he hissed then shifted smiling to Colette. "Yeah tons of fun."

"But I'm sure it would have been funner for you if I wasn't here." Genis joked evilly. It was amazing how Genis didn't have a headache today or how little Colette hadn't caught on to Genis' random hints. Lloyd glared at his friend again before turning to Colette with a sheepish grin.

"Boys!" an old brittle voice sounded from beside the house. The three friends moved their heads to look at Colette's aged grandmother, Phidra. Her whitish Grey hair fell to her shoulders and shifted with the wind, her equally kind blue eyes gleaming. Her chapped lips formed a warm smile as she motioned the three over with her hands then disappeared around the corner and to the back of her house. The three children looked to each other then followed in wonder.

The wind was stronger back here since there was no trees to block it and the sky seemed brighter. A small food garden sat rather close to the two story house. Rainbow colored flowers sat on any ledge open and a slightly bigger flower garden sat on the other side of the house making it seem like a colorful fence. Phidra was by an empty part in the soft soil smiling.

"Come, children!" she said showing them the small flower she held. Colette smiled and skipped over taking the small red tulip in her hands.

"Lloyd! Genis! Hurry!" she chirped getting down and watching her energetic friend dig a hole. Genis talked with the older lady as they headed inside.

Phase one. Complete.

The flowers delicate stems and roots were carefully put in the earth and cool soil was used to cover them giving new life to a pretty flower. They sat in a calming silence watching the flower shift in the wind as Colette poured water on it. Lloyd seemed deep in thought till he decided to voice it.

"Colette?"

"Yes?" Colette chirped smiling and looking over her shoulder to Lloyd who was sprawled on the green grass. He sat up moving his rough hands to hold his body up.

"Why do you plant so many flowers?" he said not looking at her but the thousands of flowers in her yard. She smiled and closed her eyes looking back to the flower lovingly. Her hair blew to the side slightly and her eyes sparkled, reflecting the suns loving rays. She stood up and turned to the boy who had moved his gaze to her.

"I promised myself something when I became chosen..." she said softly giving him the smile that had won his heart in the first place. He tilted his head in confusion and edged her onward. She looked to the sky.

"What was that promise...?" he decided to ask since she did not catch his questioning stare. She giggled slightly, her voice ringing like a small cute bell.

"The promise was that for every flower I planted... I would save one more person as the chosen." she smiled wider "These flowers represent the thousands of people I'm going to save one day." she sighed happily and sat on the ground next to Lloyd. Lloyd grinned to her approvingly.

"That's an amazing promise, Colette." he said, his eyes shining with an unknown emotion towards the girl. Their eyes drifted to the blue sky and the sound of the soft wind, birds and villagers filled their heads.

"... Lloyd...?" she said hesitating to even speak. Lloyd allowed a deep noise of recognition to escape but he didn't move. "I-I know this is random but since you know my secret... what's the best thing that ever happened to you?" she said curiously not really in the mood to sit in a silence. Lloyd turned his head and smiled deciding to give the girl what she wanted.

"Meeting you." he stood and stretched looking to the setting sun. "I should go, I'll see you later." he said grinning. He turned when she nodded and walked away. Once he left sight she relaxed her shoulders and her eyes looked to the red tulip.

"... funny... these flowers are for you Lloyd..."

_okay guys I'm thinking of making one for the girls that might have a chance with Lloyd XD like Sheena and Chocolat tell me if you think that's a good idea and if i do it won't be on this one it'll have it's own one-shot. R&R please! I want to know what you think! No food product for you if you don't XD oh and flames will be used to burn Kvar! Kingdo... _


End file.
